New York and Beyond
by GirlforGod99
Summary: When Sophie wants to go to New York to finally meet his father's family, will Mikey take the chance. *New Chapter 8/4/13*(This is something I was inspired to write this morning. I don't know if I should continue.) Feedback plz? (Sophie is mine) 2012 Turtles 2003 April
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy, who's that?" The girl pointed to the large rat in the picture.  
"That's my dad. You're grandfather, Master Splinter." Mikey said as he finish cleaning the table from breakfast. Sophie enjoyed looking through his father's few belongings.  
"Where's he?"  
"He's in New York, remember button. He lives with your uncles."  
"Daddy? Can we go to New York, please!" The small turtle pleaded. Mikey sighed and sat on the floor by her.  
"Baby, we've talked about this many times." Mikey sighed, not wanting to break his daughter's heart again.  
"I know, I know. That's where the bad lady lives. I know. But I want to meet my uncles and grandfather." Slipping out her lip, Sophie gave the puppy dog look all she had.  
"Ok, I think about it."  
"YEA!"  
"Sophie, I said I'll think about it-" But it was too late, Sophie has ran to her room to start packing. Ever since Marie had been killed by Karai, Mikey had dreaded the day he'd have to go back to New York. Marie had been his world's light. But like his father, she had been taken from him when Sophie was still a baby.  
It was hard for Mikey now, having to raise his daughter all by himself. Although Splinter had raised all four by himself, Mikey still found himself being overwhelmed by the job of a parent. He had also leaned a lot since he left at fifteen.

* * *

The next day, right before sunset, Mikey lifted the manhole cover and looked out to make sure it was clear before exiting with Sophie right behind him. Although they were both in disguises, the last thing Mikey wanted was to be spotted. Standing at the bus stop, he gripped his daughter's hand as the bus pulled up. "Remember Sophie, keep your hood up and your head down." Mikey said.  
The two boarded the bus. As Mikey paid the bus driver, Sophie found a seat in the back and placed her pack beside her. "Hi." A small girl beside her said.  
Looking up, Sophie was met by a green eyed girl. Her skin was very tan with freckles on her face, along with her black hair. The freckles reminded her of her father. Sophie acknowledged the girl. "Hi."  
"My name is Sierra."  
"Sophie."  
"Are you going to New York too?"  
"Yeah." Sophie knew better than to give to much information about herself.  
"My family and I are going to see the Statue of Liberty. I can't wait!"  
"Cool." Sophie started to open up a bit more. "My dad and I are going to see my family."  
"Sophie, who are you talking to?" Mikey asked, his green face revealed as he came back to the bus seat.  
"I'm talking to Sierra. She's going to see the Statue of Liberty." Sophie said excited. "Can we see it too?"  
"We'll see, dear." Mikey said. Sitting between the two girls, Mikey sat thinking about the day he left. Though it was only five years ago, it felt like he'd been gone forever. Maybe that was because a lifetime of things have happened.  
The next morning, the bus finally arrived in New York. Nudging the small turtle up, Mikey and Sophie were the first ones to get off the bus. "Dad, I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to Sierra. That's not fair!" Sophie protested.  
"I'm sorry honey, but we have to go." Mikey apologized as the two slipped into the shadows. "Come on." Sophie sighed, she was used to disappointments. She knew it wasn't her father's fault, he was just trying to keep her safe, but that didn't mean she liked it.  
Walking down a few blocks, the two finally stood in front of Casey and April's apartment building. After checking the list of names of tenants on the list outside the door, he looked behind him. "Come on button. We're gonna meet some friends of mine."  
"Coming." Sophie sighed. She was still upset about not being able to say goodbye to Sierra. She didn't have many friends at home. Not that she wasn't a sociable person, she was exactly like her father in that respect. Her one friend, Taylor wasn't a mutant, he was human. Besides him and his parents who run the shop in her village, no one else knew Mikey and she lived there.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to the apartment, her father was looking around every corner to make sure no one was there. She thought it was silly. No one in their right mind used the stairs if there was an elevator. Miley knew that, he just wanted to make sure.  
Finding the apartment, Mikey knocked tentatively, really worried about their reaction. After a few moments, the door opened. "May I help-" April started. Looking up, she saw Mikey and a huge smile broke out. "Mikey?"  
"Hi April." Mikey said as Sophie stood behind him.  
"Oh my Gosh! Casey, you gotta see this." April called as the black headed man came to the door.  
"Mikey..." Casey said, the shock sinking in.  
"Hi Casey. Did you miss me?" Mikey joked as the man hugged him.  
"Ya know it." Casey laughed. Suddenly, the trio heard a small bang hit the floor. Looking behind, Mikey frowned. Sophie had withdrawled into her shell. Mikey sighed.  
Picking up the small shell, he apologized. "Sorry guys, she's a bit shy."  
"Who's that?" Casey questioned.  
"Casey!" April smacked the man in the back of the head. "Come in you two, you must be hungry." Inviting Mikey in, April kissed his cheek. Sitting on the couch, Mikey continued to stroke Sophie's shell, trying to coax her out.  
As April fixed up some snacks, Casey sat across from him. "Where have you been? Who is that?" Casey's face was as confused as it was happy.  
"I've been living in St. John up in Canada." Mikey replied as Sophie started to slowly come out of her shell. "And this is my daughter Sophie."  
Almost whispering, he leaned in close to Mikey. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"  
"CASEY JONES!" A holler came from the kitchen. A moment later, April came in with a pizza and some soda.  
"You still like Pizza, right Mikey?" April asked and laughed as he teared down two pieces in the first minute.  
"It's pretty simple actually. Sophie wants to meet the family." Mikey said, chomping down the forth slice with ease.  
"Well, we're going soon. You wanna come?" Casey asked as April handed Sophie a juice box. Looking at Mikey, he nodded. Taking the straw, she drank the juice eagerly.  
"Thank You." The young turtle thanked April.

* * *

At six thirty, the four finally crept into the sewers. Casey carefully replaced the manhole cover. Walking down the dark sewers, Sophie grimaced. "Daddy, these smell worse then the sewers at home." Mikey chuckled and picked up the small turtle and placed her on his shoulders.  
"Well button, there's a lot less people at home." Mikey said, still chuckling at his daughter's cuteness. As the group came to the sewer tunnel where the turtle's lair was, Mikey was starting to get nervous.  
"April, what if they don't want me back?" Mikey whispered worryingly to April.  
"That's ridiculous. I'm sure they'll be glad you're home." April said, although she had some doubts. She remembered how Mikey's disappearance crushed the family. Finally reaching the door, Mikey slinked back.  
"I don't think I can do this." Mikey said.  
"Come on man!" Casey said, "You came all this way. Plus, they'll be happy to see you."  
"Are you sure Case-man?" Mikey questioned.  
"Positive." He assured him.  
Opening the door, the four came in. "Hey guys, we're here." Casey yelled into the lair. Suddenly as if from nowhere, the three turtles appeared.  
"Hey Case-man!" Raph called.  
"Was 'sup Casey?" Donnie said as he grabbed the movie from Casey's hand and ran to the TV.  
"Where's April?" Leo questioned.  
"Right here!" April said, coming in the lair with Mikey standing beside her.  
"MIKEY!?" The brothers gasped at the same time.  
"Hi guys." Mikey said, a bit shy. Looking behind him, gestured Sophie to his side. Slowly, Sophie came up beside him. "I have someone for you to meet."

* * *

"Who the h*ll is that?" Raph barked as Mikey covered Sophie's ears.  
"Raphael!" Splinter snapped as he came into the living area and saw Mikey. "My son? Is that really you?  
"Yeah. Hi dad." Mikey said, running to hug his father.  
"I'm so happy to see you, my son." Splinter said, embracing his son in open arms. "And who is this?"  
April put Sophia down as Mikey motioned for his daughter to come forward. "Come on musume." Mikey said, speaking in Japanese to calm her down. Marie had always talked to her in Japanese and she always stayed calm. Mikey shook away the bad memory as Sophie took his hand.  
Bowing her head in respect, she spoke. "Konnichiwa jiichan." Splinter, although confused on how a mutant turtle could have a child, hugged Sophie as she happily hugged back.


	2. Chapter 2

-The Next Morning-

Splinter found it odd that Michaelangelo was awake and doing meditation as he joined his sons the next morning. Sophie was siting at the table with Leo, who was the only other brother awake. Picking through her cereal, she sighed. Her father's morning meditation always seemed to take forever, and she wanted to play.

She then remembered, she was in New York, and had others to play with. "So, uncle Leo. What do you do around here for fun?" Sophie asked innocently.

Leo looked up and saw his niece and grinned. "Has your daddy ever told you about Space Heros?" Leo asked.

"is that a game?"

"It's a tv show."

"Cool. Can we watch it?"

"Sure. I have some dvds."

Suddenly a voice came from the dojo where Mikey was meditating. "Sophie, have you finished your breakfast?" Mikey's voice asked. Splinter looked in amazement at his son who was still in a meditation pose on the floor.

"Can I eat while watching tv with Uncle Leo?" Sophie called back.

"Ok, just don't spill the cereal. I'm not cleaning it up."

"Thanks daddy." the small voice answered. Splinter could see his son smile, just a twinge before resuming meditation.

b

After lunch, Splinter left his room. Coming up and tapping his son on the shoulder, Mikey nodded as he left Sophie on the living room floor coloring. Closing the sliding door to his room, Mikey and Splinter sat across from one another. "Michelangelo, I'm so happy to have you home. I have so many questions."

Mikey felt strangely calm considering this conversation was going to be difficult. He guessed it was because he was home. "I know." The orange banded turtle said.

"First, where is her mother?" Splinter asked as Mikey's face fell. "Was she a human or turtle? Was she a mutant?"

"Marie was a mutant turtle like us." Mikey started as Splinter sat patiently, listening to his son. "Except she was older when she was mutated. She was beautiful." Giving his father the small picture, he smiled at the two of them, eating corndogs.

He then caught something he wasn't sure of. "Was? Where is she? I would love to meet her." Splinter asked as Mikey look at him gravely. "She's dead Master. Karai killed her a few months after Sophie was born." By this time, Mikey was almost in tears, memories streaming back.

Splinter was shocked, but put his arms around his son. "Oh, Michelangelo. I'm so sorry."

Releasing the hug, Mikey wanted to explain. "I never thought I could be a good father, ya know. The guys always thought of me as a goofball and I couldn't deny it. When Marie came along though, I felt like I was on top of the world, like I could do anything. She had a way of making me feel like I was smart and important." Mikey felt tears come to his eyes, but refused to cry in front of his father.

Splinter picked up on that quickly and took his hand. "My son, it's ok to be upset. You four didn't know it, but I spent many years grieving Tang Shen. It's ok to cry. Unlike you, I had no one. My best friend betrayed me and I knew no one in America. But you Michelangelo, you're home. You have me, your brothers, April and Casey. You're not on your own." Splinter said as his son finally let it all out.

b

Meanwhile, in the living area, Sophie continued to color. As Raphael came into the room, Spike on his shoulder, Sophie looked at him oodly, before laughing. "What?" Raph grumbled.

"It's funny." Sophie said between roars of giggles.

"What is?"

"You're a turtle, right?"

"You're more like Mikey than I thought..." Raph grumbled before giving a simple "yeah"

"And you have a pet turtle?"

"Du'h." He retaliated.

"It's just funny, that's all."

Raph, remembering what he used to do when Mikey bugged him. "Why don't you go bother someone else!?"

Sophie went from laughing to almost in tears in a nanosecond. "You're a meanie!" She yelled, running off from the area. As she ran, she suddenly hit something tan. Looking up, she was met with her purple masked uncle.

"Sophie, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Donnie asked as he picked her up. She shook her head, but continued to cry. Donnie was suddenly put into an arkward position, but decided to take advantage of it. "Why don't I let you play a game on my computer?" Don asked as he brushed her tears away.

She stopped crying, reduced to a small whining sound. "Ok. I guess that'll be alright." Donnie smiled as he lead the female turtle into his lab, where the computer was. Coming into Donnie's huge lab, he set her at the computer. Picking a game of checkers against the computer, Donnie left her to finish some work on his invention at the other side of the room.

b

Coming out to the living area, Mikey saw that Sophie wasn't where he left her. "Hey Raph, have you seen Sophie?" Mikey asked as Raph looked up from feeding Spike.

"That headache, haven't seen her." Raph snarled.

"Wha- Raph, what did you do!?" Mikey hollared.

"She was bugging me, so I-" Raph started. He didn't get a chance to finish before Mikey flipped his nunchucks out. Advancing towards his brother, Raphael actually seemed a bit scared.

"What!"

"I told her to go bother someone else."

"You what! Raph how could you? We're not teenagers anymore, you can't just yell at anyone you want. Haven't you learned anything in five years?"

"Bro, chill!" Raph said, surprised at his kid brother's anger. "Just take a deep breath, I'll start looking around the lair."

"Ok...ok. Yeah, I just..." Mikey hesitated. "Sorry bro."

"It's cool"

"But if we don't find her, you're searching the sewers." Raph sighed and started to look.

Looking in the dojo and the bedrooms, Raph started to feel guilty. He wasn't trying to be mean, he just lost his temper. Thinking about it now, Sophie han't been laughing at Spike. She was just laughing at the ironic fact that Raph had a pet turtle. It was kinda funny.

Finally, coming to the lab, Raph sighed in relief as he discovered the young turtle at Donnie's computer. Finally sensing his presence, Sophie looked at Raph and ran to Donnie, who screwing a bolt onto his invention. Clutching onto Don's shell, Raph took a deep breath and walked over to the pair.

Don looked at Raph with a questioning look. "Look Sophie, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Forgive me?" Raphael asked.

"Ok. But you're still a bit of a meanie." Sophie said, smiling at her red masked uncle.

"Yep."

b

That night after Mikey put Sophie to sleep, he came and sat by his brothers. They all stared at him coldly. "What?" He asked tiredly.

"Mike, it's great you came back and all but..." Leo started.

"Why'd you leave in the first place!?" Raph yelled.

"I didn't!" Mikey replied harshly. "I was captured."

"Huh?" The other turtles questioned.

"It's a long story."

"We have time." Donnie said calmly.

"Ok" Mikey sighed. "So it was a Wednsday night. I decided to get some air, so I went topside. I was sitting on a roof on the edge of town. It's the only place you can get a good view the stars in New York. So After a while, I started on home and was ambushed. I tried to fight back, but someone hit me on the head and I blacked out. Shredder held me for two months. I remember feeling so defeated and vunrable. He was trying to get the lair's location. When I wouldn't tell, he'd beat me almost to death. After he figured out I wouldn't tell, he beat me one final time and threw me into the ocean."

"Wow Mike... you saved us." Leo said, his mouth hanging agape.

"We never realized. Sorry bro. You shouldn've had to go through that."

"Why didn't you come home?" Donnie asked, paying full attention to his brother.

"Marie." Mikey said, excitment in his voice.

"Sophie's mom." Leo said, nodding in aknolegement.

"She was the first face I saw when I woke up. She tended my wounds and fixed me up."

"Well, that's great." Donnie said. "But why didn't you come home when you were healed?"

"We fell in love. When I proposed the idea of moving back to New York, she didn't want to go. She was running away too."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"She said there were too many bad memories there. In reality, she was mutated there and had to escape from the Kraang."

"You mean she was one of their experiments?" Don asked. Mikey shook his head yes.

"So you moved to Canada?" Leo asked.

"No. I took Sophie there after Marie was..." Mikey started to whimper as Donnie sat beside him and put his arm around him.

"It's ok Mikey. You're safe. Karai must've found out you survived and Marie sacrificed her life for you, didn't she?" Mikey shook his head again before bursting into tears again. He hated feeling like this. His brothers just looked at Mikey sadly.

After a few minutes, Leo spoke. "There's good news Mike."

"What?" The orange masked brother asked, wiping his tears away.

"Karai's dead, so is Shredder."

"Really?"

"Yea. We defeated the foot clan." Raph said, pumped. "When we figured out you were missing, we took them down."

"We were hoping to find you at the end but..." Donnie said, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"So if you and Sophie wanted to live here, you could." Leo said.

"Maybe." Mikey said, obviously in thought. "It's not that easy. We've made a life up there and that's where Marie is burried. I don't know if I can."

"Well, think about it, ok bro?" Leo said.

"Ok. I'm tired, I'm gonna call it a night." Mikey said, getting up from the couch and walking to his room.

"Wow." Raph commented, sitting on the couch.

"Poor Mikey." Donnie said, still sad from Mikey's story.

"Guys, we gotta be gentle with Mikey. Most importantly, we can't push this decision. No one is to try to perswade him otherwise. Understand?" Leo said, in a serious voice.

"Yeah. It has to be his decision." Donnie said.

"Raphael?" Leo questioned, staring his brother down.

"Yeah, ok." Raph said, not being completely honest. He was going to have a talk with Mikey.


End file.
